


Winter Trim

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Grooming, Hair, Hair Brushing, Nymphs & Dryads, Polyamory, Polygamy, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Jade needs a haircut, but doesn’t want one. It’s a good thing she has two magic girlfriends ready to do it for her.Prompt fill for KaiKaKokoro
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Roxy Lalonde, Jade Harley/Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Winter Trim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaikaKokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikaKokoro/gifts).



> I was pretty late, so I couldn’t post it in the collection. :P

Jade closed her eyes and let the tears flow, the girl sobbing quietly and wiping away the water that dripped down her wooden cheeks as she sniffled.

“Jade, you’re making Roxy cry too.” Rose pointed out.

“Pleeasse don’t do this Rose,” She said, voice shaking, giving her the biggest puppy eyes she could muster, forest green eyes wide. “Pleeaase!”

“Rose...” Roxy murmured, also giving Rose a teary eyed look.

“Not you too, Roxy. I know that you are aware that this is for her own good.”

“No it’s nooot!! You’re just being mean to me!” She huffed.

“Roxy please do something. If this doesn’t get done it’ll just be so much worse next year and her new leaves won’t grow in right.”

“But...but she’s so sad!”

“I really am...”

“Do you want mites again?” Rose sighed.

“No...”

“Do you want another bird nest?”

“...no...”

“Will you stop crying?”

“...no.”

Rose sighed and kissed Jade on the cheek, the dryad smiling and wiping her face as the witch readied her shears.

“Roxy, be a dear and get Jade a handkerchief...and one for yourself.”

“On it.” Roxy balled up her fists for a few seconds before opening her palms to reveal two white handkerchieves, and passed one to Jade, who practically buried her face in it.  
“Don’t even sweat it Jade, it’ll grow back in no time.”

“You were crying too-“

“-And now there’s a handkerchief!”

“I’m going to begin trimming now, Jade.” Rose said calmly, starting to clip the dead twigs and leaves that sprawled out from her head, Jade biting down on the handkerchief.

“Hey Jade? Wanna take a mud bath after this?” Roxy asked, trying to distract her from the uncomfortable sensation.

“Mhmm.” She pouted.

“You’re doing great sweetie.”

“Jade, would you like a particular style? It IS your hair, and I feel like you should some say in what I do with it.”

“I don’t want you to do anything with it...” Rose stopped clipping for a few seconds. “Can you try and keep it as long as possible? I don’t want it too short!”

“Of course, Jade.”

Rose continued clipping and shaping Jades hair. It was much like trimming a bush, the witch thought, which was pretty accurate seeing that Jade WAS a dryad. There were unruly twigs sticking out and layers of dead leaves that she had to dig through and prune. There wes surprisingly a few live leaves, that she had to fish out and ensure that the light could hit, all the while trying to maintain a somewhat stylish trim.

Her shears diligently trimmed down the remaining foliage until it was just above shoulder length, making sure that both sides were even. Rose had grown into quite the gardener from styling and cutting Jade’s hair, even managing to tame the old bramble bush that was creeping into their patio with no magic.

“And, we’re done!” Rose announced “That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“Rose, it was exactly as bad as I thought it would be and now I’m bald.”

“You’re nowhere close to being bald.”

“Yeah, I think you look pretty cute!” Roxy said, holding a mirror out in front of the dryad. It was much tamer, with the sprawling twigs trimmed down and the leaves feathered out above her shoulders.

“Wow....I’m not bald!” She noted, running her fingers through the foliage. “I wish I still had my bushy mane though.”

“You will in spring.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, you’ll get those cute little flowers in too and you’ll be able to win a garden show or whatever.”

“Jegus, my head feels so light!” Jade mused, rubbing the back of her neck as she stood up. She looked behind the stool she was sitting on and saw the small pile of dead leaves and twigs that Rose cut out of her hair.  
“That’s....probably why.”

“Alright,” Rose began, using her magic to move the pile into the hearth. “Let’s get you in the mud bath before your roots dry out.”

“Are you guys going to get in too?”

“Of course!”

“....yes.”

“Awww yeeaah!!”


End file.
